Shining Star
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: We all know how Yata Misaki, the ever-so-brash young man, acts around girls. Especially when he finally decided that he liked someone at first sight. Just how the hell do we expect him to approach her? Drabble. This is a peace offering for a friend of mine who got angry at me for giving her spoilers a while ago. :)) YataxUnnamedOC One-shot Fluffy


**If you are reading this, my friend, sorry for giving you a bad night's sleep after giving you spoilers about Kuroko No Basket(even if it has nothing to do with the story I wrote.)**

**Still, my friend LOVES Yata Misaki. Though I oughta make a story about her OC and Misa-kuuun.**

**Enjoy! Good night, everyone! It's past 1am (yawns) I have to go to bed...**

* * *

He was shaking. His hat was clutched tightly between his two hands, his heart pounding against his chest, his throat going dry as he stared shyly at the young girl with a blush on his face. "Go on. Just what is so scary? She's cute." Kusanagi stated, trying to encourage the younger boy, chuckling quietly. "S-shut up, you bastard! D-don't you state the obvious, I know she's… c-cu…" Yata's voice drifted away quietly as he tried to hide his embarrassment by pulling his bangs down to hide his eyes.

He cleared his throat, standing up straight like a gentleman, still shaking. His eyes looked like they were about to cry due to extreme nervousness. He slowly walked towards a certain table, his feet barely making a sound. "Uhh… H-Hey!" He could only muster up enough courage to yell one word. A few inches away, a girl with light brown hair tied into a ponytail looked up from her PSP to the guy who just randomly yelled at her. She blinked her hazel eyes in confusion, her mouth hung agape. Yata could only look away, his face heating up to the extent of Mikoto's firepower, his hand quickly making its way to his mouth. He was shaking so badly, Kusanagi could only sit quietly at their table and feel sorry for his companion.

Yata was starting to fidget as he tried finding the correct words to say. He silently cursed Kusanagi for forcing him into approaching the girl even if he didn't really want to… or did he? Never mind. Kusanagi is a shitty bastard and he knew that. "I, uhh, err… umm… a-are you alone… Miss?" He desperately wanted to run out of the store out of embarrassment. What made him so awkward around girls?

The young girl stared blankly at him, obviously wondering why he asked such a question. He was starting to feel stupid in front of her that he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "W-what I mean is, uhh, can I sit… No, wait! I… want to know more about yo—oh, shit. T-That came out wrong! S-Sorry! Fuck…" He was starting to sweat like crazy, but he managed to put his cap back on to hide his humiliated expression. He was expecting for the girl to run away, scared. If not, she'd hit his face with the table and walk out of the restaurant. She didn't. She patiently waited for him, a smile starting to form on her lips. Yata blushed even more, cursing thousands of times in his head after seeing her smile. "I… I'm sorry for cursing! Ugh… It's just… you were… uhh… you kinda caught my eye… no, wait." Both of their eyes widened in surprise when those words came out of his mouth. His eyes quickly averted away from hers, until he spotted the game console she was playing with. A light bulb flashed in his head, as he mustered up the little courage he had left. He's not going to miss chances anymore nor is he going to run away with his tail between his legs! He was going to talk to this girl and he's going to marr—no.

"T-That game! Uhh, it looked familiar! That game caught my eye, yes…" He pointed quickly at the game to counter what he had just said before that. The girl's gaze shifted from his poofy tomato face to her game then back to his face. They stared at each other for a while, Yata's hand clutching the back of his head. Kusanagi was still watching his progress, trying hard to control his smile from turning into a grin. "He's doing good…" He silently commented.

The girl's reaction wasn't anything Yata expected it would be. Her eyes brightened, her smile getting bigger and more natural until she giggled. Giggles turned into a sweet laughter as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "S-Sorry, that was rude! It's just… it's rare for a guy to act that way. I think it's really adorable." She finally replied, her voice sounded like music to Yata's ears. He looked at her with wide eyes, until he grinned awkwardly, unable to say anything else. "What's your name? Here, sit next to me! Do you want to try playing my game?" The girl invited, her eyes sparkled with delight. Yata carefully plopped himself on the seat next to hers, his heart beating faster and his throat lacking moisture. "Y-Yata… Misaki…" If there was one thing he disliked, it was his feminine name. Nevertheless, he still told her and it was a very rare event.

"Misaki is a nice name! Nice to meet you…" She moved closer to him for said guy to see what she was doing with her game console, placing it on his hands. Yata looked at their hands, his suddenly got cold as soon as they made contact with hers. He glanced at Kusanagi as the blonde gave him a thumbs up.

_They say when you like someone, you'll see a spark._

_Fuck no. I saw the stars in her eyes. _


End file.
